Slain
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: One Word Prompt: Slain. Emma gets slain... and needs to be saved. SWAN QUEEN... TOTALLY NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING... SO READ AND ENJOY!


Henry made a jab at her, and Emma dodged easily, laughing as they continued to spar. It was such a wonderful feeling, being home on a weekend with family.

"Come on, Ma! Give me something more to work with!" Henry pouted, "You keep doing the same things!"

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at her son, "I'm just having some fun while we wait for lunch to be ready. I can't have a real match until I've had some food, kid."

He rolled his eyes and slashed at her, which she easily blocked before returning a strike. He grunted as he struggled to block it, but succeeded in redirecting the hit, and keeping the wooden sword from hitting him. "Yea, yea yea… always after the food. Food this, food that. Geez, Ma, no wonder the pantry is empty all the time."

A snort of laughter spewed from her lips and she missed dodging a stabbing motion towards her arm. It struck gold- though it didn't hurt- and she gave out a fake cry, "Oh no! I've been hit!" She caught the blade in her armpit and staggered around a little, "The mighty Prince Henry has slain me!" She hollered out, earning a hearty laugh from Henry.

"'Tis true!" Henry joined her in a deep voice, "I, Prince Henry, have slain the mighty Swan of Death!"

Emma giggled and staged whispered, "Nice name, kid," he gave her a cheeky smile before she continued on, "Oh! As the life drains from me, he stands over me with a mighty grin! The Swan of Death has finally met her end!"

Suddenly, the sliding screen door was being opened, and a child's cry reached them "No! Momma! No! Don't die!" A body collapsed on top of Emma, little hands resting on Emma's cheeks as green-hazel eyes stared into her own.

A smile split across Emma's face, "Ah! The healer! The healer has arrived! She is the only one who can save the Swan of Death from her demise! But… oh no! Prince Henry has intercepted her, with the magical powers of tickling!"

Henry swooped over and picked up his little sister, "Graah!" He eased her onto the ground and began to tickle her, laughing as her giggles filled the air.

"No! Not tickles! Heny! Not tickles! Not tickles!" She kicked her feet and waved her arms as she continued to giggle.

"Healer Hannah can't ruin my plans!" Henry said in his deep voice, "So the tickling must go on!"

"No! Not tickles! Save Momma! Save Momma!" Hannah squealed, "Mommy! Mommy! Save Momma! Not tickles!" The four-year-old shrieked and giggled as Henry blew a raspberry into her cheek.

Emma watched on with a smile on her face and looked up when a movement from the house caught her eye. She smirked, and motioned to her wife to join them, "Look! It's the Mighty Queen! She has come to rescue the healer and protect the Swan of Death!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked out onto the grass, "It is I, the Mighty Queen! I have come to protect the healer, or the consequences will be dire! Hands off, Prince Henry!"

Henry snorted with laughter as he released his sister and backed away, "Oh no! The Mighty Queen!"

Sweeping her daughter into her arms, Regina swung Hannah around before kneeling at Emma's side, "Quick, Healer Hannah! You must save her!"

Hannah gave her brunette mother a wide eyed look, "But… I don't know how!"

Regina ran a hand through blonde hair, "Of course you do! You know exactly what to do!"

A gasp escaped Hannah's lips as she turned back to Emma, who was pretending to still be dying a slow and painful death, "A kiss!" She exclaimed.

"A kiss! That's right!" Regina said enthusiastically, "Quickly! Her life is fading away!"

Hannah leaned forward and placed a wet kiss to Emma's forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, "And she is healed!"

Emma let out a dramatic gasp, and whipped the sword from between her arm and torso- careful not to hit her daughter or her wife- and threw it to the side as she proclaimed, "The Healer Hannah has saved the day!"

Henry fell to his knees, "Nooooo!" He screamed just as dramatically as Emma had gasped, "My plans have failed!"

Hannah giggled as she wiggled from Regina's grasp and ran to her big brother, "Hannah gets Prince Heny with tickles!" She announces as she jumps at him, reaching her hands to his sides as he had done to her.

"Oh no! Not the magical power of tickles!" Henry gasped, laughing as Hannah pinched at him, giggling with excitement, "Oh no! Will the Swan of Death, and Mighty Queen have mercy?"

Emma leaned up on her elbows, watching with a smile on her face as Hannah continued her little assault on her nineteen-year-old. Regina laughed beside her, making show of thinking about his request before shaking her head, "The Prince must learn his lesson, and so, will continue being tickled by Hannah."

"No! Not torture by tickles!" Henry replied as Hannah squealed in delight.

Regina nodded, "While Hannah administers the torture, the Mighty Queen is in desperate need of a kiss, before we all go in to eat lunch."

Emma stretched up and made an over exaggerated smooching sound, "Come here, sexy momma, the Swan of Death has a pair of lips like no other."

Regina hummed as she leaned down and attached their lips, smiling into the kiss as they heard a collective sound of disgust from their kids, "Blech! Kisses!" Hannah giggled before jumping off Henry and squeezing between them, "No! You're Momma!" She pointed at Emma then pointed at Regina, "You're Mommy!"

"Oh…" Emma smirked, and Regina returned it, "well then, I guess… the attack of the moms are just gonna have to kiss it better!" She shouted before wrapping her arms around Hannah and pressing kisses to the left side of her daughter's face, while Regina began to kiss the right.

Hannah squealed and giggled, as Emma, Regina and Henry laughed. Emma felt her heart swell, and a smile split across her face as she shifted and lifted Hannah high above her head, "Lunchtime!" She exclaimed, before tucking Hannah to her chest and squishing her gently between her body and Regina's- who had just stood up from her crouched position- to plant a happy kiss to Regina's lips.

They all continued to laugh as they made their way indoors, and Emma enjoyed the feeling of utter joy that blossomed in her chest as she reflected on her happy family.

She would be slain on a daily basis just to get to laugh and play with her family, and she had never felt so content in her whole life at the thought.


End file.
